Avatar 100  A Set of Drabbles
by Yunara
Summary: 100 drabbles, all Avatarbased. Please read, review, and enjoy! Pairings are inside. Rated T for a couple of drabbles. Will be updated every week.
1. Introduction

_Hey! Welcome to my world… muahahaaaa Ahem. Uh, I mean, a set of drabbles! Woo! They're all Avatar-related, not all of them are romantic. (I'd say about 50/50.) There are 100 drabbles in all, and they'll be organized into neat little chapters of 10 drabbles. That means, not including this, there are 10 chapters._

_The pairings are (and no, I'm not changing this)… Tokka, Maiko, Smellershot, and Pakkana (or whatever Pakku/Kanna is). There is occasional Kataang, Sukka, Yuokka, Urzai, and I might just slip some Zutara in. There will be NO slash pairings, there will be NO animal/human pairings, there will be NO incestuous pairings, and there will be NO Taang. Other than that, I'm pretty much open to anything._

_Anyways, please enjoy! I worked hard on these, and I'm pretty proud of them. When reviewing, please tell me which ones were your favourite from that section, so that I may understand what YOU LIKE BETTER. If I write more, I'll have a more focused idea of what YOU WANT. _

_Please keep in mind that __**I DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**__ Do you really think I'd be sitting here writing fanfics if I was? No, I'd be writing PLOT LINES. See how that goes? This is FAN fiction, nothing more._

_I'll be updating a new chapter every week, so that gives you pleeeenty of time to review and read. I have them all written, so don't worry about it suddenly being cut off at the 3__rd__ chapter._

_Please read, please enjoy, and please review! Reviewing is like CRACK to an writer. Keep the supply going, alright? ;D_


	2. 1 to 10

_Hey! The first part of my 10-part drabble set. Here are drabbles 1-10._

_Comments:_

_1. Interesting how their home lives compare._

_2. Awww, sweet… Bittersweet. (contains Yuokka)_

_3. Two definitions of 'light'._

_4. Ah, the great equalizer._

_5. Zuzu just wants his mommy. xD_

_6. Mai... so interesting to me. (contains Maiko)_

_7. Sniff. I wish he hadn't died._

_8. Ahahaha, can't you totally picture this one? (contains Tokka)_

_9. Zuko's moral dilemma… immensely fascinating to me._

_10. Sokka, the protector. This was when the Fire Nation raided their village and killed their mom._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, all of these would be canon instead of just fanon.**

001. Introduction 

"So, you're Iroh's nephew who's been chasing after Aang so that your daddy, who exiled you in the first place, will accept you home." 

"So, you're the blind earthbender who ran away from home so you could get a taste of life outside your house's walls." 

"Nice to meet you. The name's Toph."

"...Zuko." 

002. Love 

Sokka was sure his hands had never been more cut up. 

Not even the time when he was training with his boomerang, and kept accidentally grasping the sharpened edge. 

But all the cuts, all the stinging and the bleeding and the countless bandages were more than made up for by the warmth in his heart when he gave Yue the fish carving. 

003. Light 

Aang was the light in a dark, dreary, hopeless world. He gave people their dreams for an easy, free life back. He gave them hope for a better tomorrow. He showed them that there was still good in the world. 

But there was nothing that darkened hearts more than when his tattoos and eyes began to glow. 

004. Dark 

Toph preferred night time. Not for the climate, or the fact that everyone shut up and stopped moving, but because of the fact that it was dark. It almost put her on a level playing field with everyone else, and in the darkness, she wasn't blind. 

005. Seeking Solace 

In some part of his mind, Zuko knew that it wasn't really his return home that he wanted back. He knew it wasn't his father's approval. He knew it wasn't the glamour and finery of the Fire Nation Court. He DEFINITELY knew it wasn't the courtiers.

Somewhere, deep down in the depths of his heart, he knew that all he wanted was to sit with his mother by the turtle-duck pond, with her warm, loving arm wrapped around him, feeling as if nothing could go wrong, and all was well in the world. 

006. Break Away 

Mai had always wondered which would be the first to leave the group. 

Back when they were younger, at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, they didn't think of such things. The three naive girls thought they'd be together forever. Then, Ty Lee left for the circus, and the threesome was broken up, seemingly for good. 

When Azula showed up in Omashu (or New Ozai, whichever you preferred), Mai had a glimmer of hope that the trio would be together forever, for good this time. 

As soon as she saw Zuko's scarred face enter alongside Azula, downcast and guilty, she knew she would be the one to break away. 

007. Heaven 

There had to be a heaven. There just had to be. For people like Jet. Brave souls... honest souls... Alright, maybe not HONEST, but he was well-intentioned. His vitality, his spark, his LIFE, couldn't have just disappeared into nothingness. He couldn't have just faded away. It wasn't possible. He could never fade away... He was their leader. 

008. Innocence 

Toph's innocence to the world, particularly to boys and romance, drove Katara crazy. 

"Sokka, would you stop touching my hair?!"

"I don't get it. All I said is that he smelled like a wet moose-lion."

"If you don't want to get hit in the face by a boulder, then get out of my way while I'm practicing!"

"You don't need me to help you buy a head of lettuce."

"Sokka, drink your own water, I'm fine!"

"Would you stop jumping in my way every time Aang attacks me? We're SPARRING." 

009. Drive 

"The people of Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want." 

Zuko sighed. "Then why do I feel so lost?" 

010. Breathe Again 

Sokka gripped his quivering younger sister to his chest, not daring to let his breath escape his lungs. The air was still. Snow crunched only a few meters away, and he knew by the metallic shifting that it was a Fire Nation soldier.

He tightened his short arms around her, squeezing his eyes shut as tears threatened to escape. He waited, listening with all his being to the sound of the crunching snow.

He had a small knife, only good for gutting fish and carving wood, in his belt, and he slowly shifted a hand to grip it's handle, praying to all the spirits out there that the soldier would just move on.

He heard the crunching footsteps slowly fade away into the silence, and it was another half a day before he allowed himself to breathe again.

_REVIEW._


	3. 11 to 20

_Part two of the 10-part set, drabbles 11-20._

_Comments:_

_11. Zuko want his mommy_

_12. Sokka, warrior shopper. _

_13. Hehe, student turned master._

_14. The ever-elusive smile… (contains Maiko)_

_15. Smellerbee's POV. It's true, innit? (contains Smellershot)_

_16. I love this idea… Kana and Pakku, in case you couldn't tell. (contains Pakkana)_

_17. D'awww, family_

_18. Cheesy beyond words, I know. (contains Tokka)_

_19. Talking about Mai, in case you didn't catch it. (contains slight Maiko)_

_20. Something I noticed about grief while at a funeral recently._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Mai and Zuko would have eloped. Well, I guess there's always the third season, eh?**

011. Memory 

He clung on desperately to his memories, the memories of a time when life was simpler, and his mom was still there. He wanted more than anything in the world for her to be more than just a past thought. He didn't want to think of her in the past tense. 

"Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things seem to change, never forget who you are." 

He whispered into the night, hoping desperately she could know, "I'm your son." 

012. Insanity 

"Ugh! I give up! Your shopping is driving me INSANE!" Toph screeched, shoving bags and packages into her companion's arms and storming off, screaming in frustration and making a wide trench through the crowd. 

"What? I only asked you if I should buy the blue belt, or the LIGHT blue belt!" Sokka said, confusion written across his face. 

013. Misfortune 

"Oh, don't worry; I'm positive you've improved. If you play me again, you'll win for sure!" a cheerful, airy voice proclaimed, the source grinning widely and resetting the Pai Sho board. 

Iroh gave Toph a look that she was totally oblivious to. "Now you're just being cheeky." 

014. Smile 

Zuko had seen silks, satins, jewels, and fine metals, wonderful pieces of art, fabulous performances, and even near-death feats that were unfathomably dangerous. 

Yet nothing, NOTHING had ever made him gawk as much as the smile flitting across Mai's face now. 

015. Silence 

In a world of half-truths, sly words, fabrications, and manipulations, the only person who was truly honest was the archer with the coolie hat, with his arm slung around her shoulders. 

016. Questioning 

"Why did you leave?"

The question cut across the icy air, and hung over their heads, filling the silence. She considered the question, before answering quietly. 

"Because I didn't want my daughter to be as oppressed as I was." 

His throat tightened. "Your daughter?" 

Her old face creased into a smile. "Our daughter." 

017. Blood 

"Blood is thicker than water... ironic," Sokka chuckled weakly as he lie on the ground, chest heaving for air. There was a large wound in his stomach that Katara was feverishly trying to heal. 

"You should know better than to jump in front of anything that comes my way, Sokka... I can take care of myself," she muttered, tears welling in her eyes. "Why would you do that?" 

"Seemed like the thing to do," he coughed. "My little sister isn't invincible." 

"Oh, and you are?" she snapped, the glowing water dancing underneath her outstretched hands. 

He smiled hazily. "No, but if you got injured, I'd bumble it up enough to kill you. You're not an idiot like me." 

"You're not an idiot," she sighed, guiding the water back into her pouch. 

He grinned. "You're only saying that 'cause I'm family." 

"Yeah, well, the only reason I have to heal you right now is because you remembered we're family." 

"Touché." 

018. Rainbow 

Toph wondered what a rainbow looked like. She knew the colours, sure. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet... They'd been described to her over and over again. 

It wasn't until her lips met Sokka's that she truly understood what a rainbow must be like.

019. Grey

The sparkle had left her eyes. The youth, the wonder, the trust… All that was left was grey. Zuko knew it was his fault, not Azula's. And he knew he was the only one who could make her smile again.

020. Fortitude

The air was still. The usual laughter or chatter of the four was gone. The only sound was the whistling of the air, the steady thump of Appa's tail, and an occasional baying from Bosco. Sokka was steering Appa, but he didn't know where he was going… Just, away from the city.

"So, a fire bender walks into a bar," Toph said suddenly. "Bartender says, 'I guess you won't need a drink.' The fire bender says –"

"Toph..." Sokka said warningly, glancing warily over at Katara.

"Katara's not the only one who's worried about Aang," Toph said sharply, as if she could see his glance. Her face was hard. It softened. "We just have different ways of dealing with it."

_REVIEW._


	4. 21 to 30

_Part 3/10._

_Comments:_

_21. I LOVE THIS ONE. SO MUCH._

_22. The history of the Freedom Fighters always interests me._

_23. About Ty Lee, in case you didn't catch it._

_24. Ahaha, 2 minutes… (contains Tokka)_

_25. I always knew he had a devious mind… If he'd just lighten up._

_26. Mai'ngst. As in Mai-angst. (contains Maiko)_

_27. VIVE LE RESISTANCE! Heh. Sorry._

_28. Well, really, it's true. Not saying she's whiny, but in the bigger scheme of things, it ain't that bad._

_29. Mai laughing… now THERE'S a weird concept. (contains Maiko)_

_30. Awww… Smellershot fluff. (contains Smellershot, obviously)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Zuko wouldn't be such a douche.**

021. Vacation 

"Are you sure about this?" Sokka asked, quiet concern in his eyes. His eyes darted in suspicion to the grungy-looking, dank pub. 

Zuko gulped. "It is my mini-vacation." 

"Alright..." he said, still looking at the pub with suspicion. 

Zuko strode up to the door, pushed it open, and looked around. A couple of revealingly-dressed women were sauntering around, giving the male patrons a teasing eye as they served them drinks. A raven-haired woman walked up to him, smiling saucily at him. 

"Can I help you?" she purred. 

He took a deep, bracing breath. "Is Ursa here?" 

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but her coy expression remained on her face. "Who's askin'?" 

"Zuko," he said, "Her son." 

Her amber eyes widened in disbelief, and filled with tears. She grabbed him and held him in a tight embrace. "Zuko! Oh... I've missed you." 

His unscarred eye filled with tears. "I missed you too, Mum." 

022. Mother Nature 

Longshot always had the green thumb. Plants bloomed under his care, flowers unwilted at his touch; hard, dead soil became soft and fertile again when he tended to it. He was a farmer, born and raised, and his parents couldn't be prouder. 

It still hurt every time he had to use a towering oak as target practice, and every time his victims crushed a growth of weeds. 

023. Cat 

The predatory flash in her eyes, the coy, knowing smile, the just-barely-there glint of her teeth, and her long, twisting body reminded Sokka, not for the first time, of a cat. 

024. No Time 

She laughed breathlessly as he tried to pull his shirt on and tie back his hair at the same time. The growingly loud chatter of their companions sent them into a hysterical panic. She straightened out her shirt, adjusting her breast wrappings slightly, and she pulled her hair back into its usual bun. 

She could now feel their vibrations only about 5 meters from camp, and cried softly in panic as she she pulled on her headband. She pushed him out of the tent and he yelped in surprise, and she darted out after him, almost gliding over in a hurry to a spot across the campfire from him. 

Aang and Katara's walked into camp, not a second too late, and saw Toph and Sokka chatting animatedly about fish. 

"I'm telling you, salmon is ten times better than carp," Toph said knowledgeably, rolling her sightless eyes at the warrior. 

"And I'm telling you, carp is just as good, if not better, than salmon, and ten times cheaper," Sokka argued. 

"Did you two get up to anything while we were gone?" Katara said teasingly, smiling coyly at the two. 

"Please, you were only away for 2 minutes," Sokka scoffed, smirking. 

025. Trouble Lurking 

"Sokka, look out!" Katara cried, looking down at her brother's feet. 

"Huh?" Sokka said, turning around to look at her. A second later, he was stumbling forward, squawking in surprise as his face plummeted to the ground. He landed in a puff of dust. He raised his head with a slight groan, annoyance written across his face. "Toph!" 

Toph was staring wide-eyed off into space, smiling in slight surprise and amusement. "Surprisingly, it wasn't me this time." 

"Aang!" Sokka yelled, turning to glare at the younger boy. 

Aang sat with an expression of perfect surprise and innocence. "Not me either." 

"Katara?" Sokka asked, looking incredulously at his sister. 

"Why would I tell you to look out if I wanted you to trip?" Katara asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Momo?!" Sokka yelled, glaring at the lemur who was now sitting in front of him, chittering curiously. He sat up, and turned to look at what had tripped him. An Earthenware tea cup sat there, looking perfectly innocent. 

"Iroh," he growled, turning to look at the old man who was playing Pai Sho with his nephew. 

Iroh exchanged a wide-eyed look with his nephew. He turned quickly back to Sokka. "Uh, yes, it was me. Hehe." 

Sokka stood up and handed the tea cup firmly back to Iroh, a competitive gleam in his eye. "I'll get you back." 

Iroh took the cup, smiling awkwardly. "I'm sure you will!" 

Zuko smiled to himself, moving a Pai Sho tile.

026. Tears

She felt the inevitable welling of tears in her eyes as she entered her room. No. She would not cry. She COULD not cry. Tears were weakness, and she could afford none. There was no mercy for the weak in the Fire Nation, not even in the Earth Kingdom occupied by the Fire Nation. 

But she couldn't help it. Every anniversary she couldn't help but think of the prince who stood up for what was right, and who got punished because of it. She couldn't help but think of the ugly red scar, marring his once porcelain face. She couldn't help but think of her first, only, and true love. 

027. Foreign 

You could say Sokka was a bit of a xenophobe. Well, what could you expect? He'd lived his entire life in fear of one nation, and bitter against another who ignored his village's plight. His mother's life was taken and his father was fighting against those who were not his kin. So, did he have reason to suspect other nations? Definitely. 

But all he could think about as he looked around at the faces of the resistance army, faces of different colours, different shapes, people of different cultures, different nations, and clothes from each of the groups, he knew that there was no difference between himself and the foreigners. 

028. Sorrow 

Toph thought she knew sorrow back in Gaoling. She thought her life was nothing but sorrow. Locked up, discredited, looked down upon, babied, confined... There was nothing that she wanted more than to be roaming through the world, free of her parent's constraints. 

Feeling the hollowness and absolute grief of the tens of scores of children who had their parents snatched from them, she felt sorrowful for ever thinking she had been sad before. 

029. Happiness 

For the first time in many, many years, Mai felt herself let out a true laugh, as Zuko shared another tale of his journeys throughout the world. If Ty Lee or, worse, Azula were there, they would have undoubtedly teased her mercilessly. But they weren't, and even if they were, she wouldn't care. She was happy for the first time since she walked him walk away to the Agni Kai 2 years ago.

030. Under the Rain

When the rain poured down, the protected, silent archer let down his guard with her. He smiled freely at her. He hugged her without asking. He came close to laughing more than once. He kissed her for the first time. He told her he loved her.

Smellerbee couldn't help but smile every time the rain began to fall.

_REVIEW._


	5. 31 to 40

_Part 4/10. Dang, this was a shippy section. 9/10 of them were shippy._

_Comments:_

_31. Very cute. I love this one. It's easy for me to picture Mai as the 'less attractive daughter'. (contains Maiko)_

_32. Hehehe. We know he can talk. (contains Smellershot)_

_33. Aww. A bit of Zuangst. (contains Maiko)_

_34. I'm voting for the punch. (contains Kataang)_

_35. The oh-so-abused 'Toph visiting the South Pole' idea. (contains Tokka)_

_36. Oooh la la. Archers are sexy. (contains Smellershot)_

_37. ICKLE ZUZU IS SO MUCH FUN TO ABUSE! Same with ickle Mai. (contains Maiko)_

_38. So much Sokkangst. (contains Yuokka.)_

_39. Haaah, this one is easy to imagine too. Again, history of the Freedom Fighters._

_40. Interesting system to gauge guys. xD (contains Tokka)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would make one episode in the style of a musical, just for giggles.**

031. Flowers

He fingered the exquisite bouquet, of panda-lilies and red lotuses. He tried to arrange them in a nice manner, not too much red clumped together, not too much black and white in one part. His clumsy hands only seemed to worsen it, and he gave up, lest he completely ruin the arrangement.

He walked up to her door, and raised his hand to knock. He hesitated half a second before his knuckles touched the door. He heard a noise behind the door, and made a split second decision. He rapped sharply on the door, dropped the bouquet in front of the door, and sprinted away, ducking into the nearest shadowed corner he could find. He stayed to watch her reaction.

She came to the door a second later, looking around curiously. She saw the bouquet, and stooped to get it. She looked at it wonderingly, and smiled wistfully at them.

"Mai, what is it?" a woman's voice called out.

"More flowers for Kaiza," Mai called back, sighing softly.

A beautiful teenaged girl, a couple of years older than Mai, came to the door and looked at the bouquet with a gleam in her eyes. "Oh, I bet it's from Okuzo!" she sighed softly, taking the bouquet from her younger cousin. "I hope he proposes soon." She swept back into the room, and Mai stayed at the door, still looking around for the culprit.

Zuko sighed down the hallway, half in relief, and half in annoyance. Her eyes flashed towards him, and he flattened himself against the wall, silently praying to all the spirits she didn't see him.

The young girl turned back into her house, closing the door with a soft smile playing across her face.

032. Night

Smellerbee stared at Longshot. There were still lights on in the city, and his face was slightly illuminated. While his was peaceful, hers was perplexed and shocked. She swore he just spoke. He spoke her name, no less… in an interesting context. Her face reddened as she realized what he said.

"I love you, Smellerbee…"

033. Expectations

Zuko had been a failure to everyone that had ever expected anything of him.

He'd failed his father by being weak. He'd failed his mother by not protecting her. He'd failed his uncle by betraying him. He'd failed the world by choosing his sister over the Avatar.

She had never expected anything of him. Not even love. Not even a glance. Not even knowing she was there. She was content just to watch him from the shade, and dream.

034. Stars

Aang was starry-eyed for the rest of the day, but no one, not even Aang, was sure if it was from the kiss he stole from Katara, the punch she threw in his face, or the kiss she stole from him afterward.

035. Hold My Hand

Toph tried to convince herself that she was just doing this because she couldn't see. It was ice, not dirt. She really was blind, and he, a caring friend, was just trying to help her so she didn't walk into the ocean, or something.

Still, that didn't quell her racing heart, nor let her ignore the fact that his was racing even faster.

036. Precious Treasure

When they had 'found' the box of strawberries, Longshot nearly had a conniption. His sweet tooth was notorious throughout the camp, and he now was eyeing the strawberries with a fierce hunger that made the rest of the Freedom Fighters more than a little wary of the silent archer. He plucked up a strawberry and bit into it, his eyes rolling back in delight.

Smellerbee stood transfixed, watching him slowly bite off the end, red juices flowing down his mouth.

037. Eyes

"You have beautiful eyes," he stuttered out. His golden eyes widened, and a deep pink settled onto his cheeks. He scurried away, ducking into the nearest possible exit possible.

Her gray eyes were wide, and a rare smile, one prompted only by him, stole across her porcelain face.

038. Abandoned

Sokka plodded through the icy streets, staring forlornly at the ground. He didn't know where he was walking. He was just… walking. It was night time and the people of the Northern Water Tribe had gone to sleep. He looked up searchingly. The sight of the waning moon tore at his heart.

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the burning feeling in the back of his throat to go away. His eyes snapped open when his boot scuffed something.

He glanced down, and stared in wonder at the crude fish carving on the ground. He stooped to pick it up, staring at it longingly. He tucked it into his parka, over his heart, and started to walk again.

039. Dreams

"I wanted to run my father's pottery shop," Jet laughed, swishing the sweet juice in his cup. "How about you, Sneers?"

"I wanted to join the army, be a general like my uncle," Sneers grinned. "Bee?"

"I wanted to be a housewife," she sighed. The camp erupted into laughter, hardest of all from the girl herself.

040. Rated

"I don't like him," her mother whispered lowly.

"Neither do I. You can do better than a water tribe peasant, Toph," her father said, scowling at the nervous boy in the other room.

"Does he even have a last name?" her mother said distastefully.

"Does he even have a house?" her father said, scrunching up his nose.

Toph smiled and went into the other room. "According to their rating system, you're perfect."

Sokka's face lit up, and he let out a sigh of relief.

_REVIEW._


	6. 41 to 50

_There's some really short sections in here, but there are ten of 'em. _

_Comments:_

_41. Heh… Zuko and Toph unite!_

_42. This always works for me, personally. (contains slight Tokka)_

_43. This one depressed me a lot. I didn't write for two days after this. Sooo much Sokkangst. (contains Sukka, hints of Yuokka)_

_44. She just wants to protect the baby… ;-; (contains Pakkana)_

_45. You can make of this one what you will. (contains Tokka, hints of Sukka)_

_46. Aww, mushy. (contains slight Kataang)_

_47. I couldn't think of a name. (contains Tokka)_

_48. Another thing I wonder about. There's been two clips of Zuko and Azula actually playing together (not including the apple incident), so they must not have hated each other at one point._

_49. Teehee teehee. (contains Smellershot)_

_50. Oh, god, I love the idea of these two. Sokka and Zuko, in case you didn't catch it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, there'd be a Tokka spin-off series.**

041. Teamwork

Though she infuriated him with her coarseness and lack of tact, he had to admit, there was little that was as frightening and effective in battle as chunks of burning coal.

042. Standing Still

"Stop twitching around, Toph," Katara sighed in aggravation.

"Don't touch my hair, Katara," Toph replied in the same tone, only with a bit more of a threat.

"I'm telling you, you're going to look great!" the older girl exclaimed. "Guys are going to stop dead in their tracks when they see you."

"Katara, this may not have occurred to you," Toph said sarcastically, "But it doesn't particularly matter to me what I LOOK like."

"Yes it does, don't be silly," Katara said, smiling.

"Look, for the first 12 years of my life, I had to sit still doing nothing while simpering women combed my hair, I don't need another minute of it," Toph snapped, yanking her head away from the comb Katara was running through her long hair.

"Sokka will like it," Katara said teasingly.

Toph stopped struggling, a slight scowl and a deep blush on her face.

043. Dying

Her makeup was smeared, the white powder matted in her hair along with a dark brown substance Sokka knew in the back of his mind was blood. She coughed weakly, and blood came out of her mouth, matching her lipstick. She smiled at him. "Sokka…"

"No, no, no, don't die, Suki…" he begged, tears welling in his eyes. "No, please, don't…"

"It's not your fault…" she rasped, her brown eyes glazed and distant. "Don't blame yourself. I'll haunt you if you do." She chuckled weakly, before coughing again, more specks of blood marring her face.

"Suki, I love you," he said, desperation in his eyes.

She smiled softly. "I know."

Her eyes closed, and her body went limp. Her final breath escaped her lips, and she was gone. She didn't disappear like Yue did. She stayed there, to taunt him, to prove that he had failed yet another.

044. Two Roads 

Kanna stared at the boat pulling into harbour. It was the last Earth Kingdom shipping boat that would ever come to the North Pole. With the war, it had become too dangerous to continue. 

Her throat tightened, and she fingered the cool stone hanging around her neck. She took a deep breath, and her hand shifted to her stomach. There was no bump yet, but she knew there would be. 

Her eyes filled with tears, and she started to run towards the harbour, silently praying to the spirits that Pakku would understand. 

045. Illusion 

"Toph, are you... crying?" Sokka asked incredulously, finding the crouching girl in the forest. 

"No," she snarled, rubbing at her eyes. "I got some dust in my eyes." 

"Is this about Su-" Sokka began, but Toph cut him off. 

"No." 

"Then why did you go away so fast when she kissed-" 

"I wanted to Earthbend." 

"At night?" 

"It's always night for me, Snoozles." 

"It just seems weird that-" 

"I got some DUST IN MY EYE! Now would you buzz off?!" 

"Alright, if you say so..." Sokka shrugged and walked away. 

Toph continued to rub at her eyes. "Stupid dust." 

046. Family 

Toph listened to the amicable chatter that rang through the camp. Laughter, chatter, light insults and light affections filled the air. 

Zuko and Sokka were sparring, throwing half-hearted insults every now and then, trying to best each other. Katara, Aang, and Iroh were laughing at a story Iroh shared from his days in the army, Aang's arm slung awkwardly around Katara's waist. 

Toph's face stretched into a grin. She knew that her family wasn't the people who shared blood with her. 

047. Creation 

Sokka's face couldn't be brighter, his mouth stretched into a permanent smile. In his arms, he held a small baby. Its skin was lightly tanned, and had bright green eyes, staring up at him. A small crop of dark brown, almost black hair adorned the top of it's head. 

"We made this," he said breathlessly, laughing in wonder. 

Toph smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his back and squeezing him. "Yep. We did. And it's a 'him', not a 'this'." 

048. Childhood 

Zuko wondered, staring at his sister's cold amber eyes, if she ever remembered back to when they were children, and didn't hate each other. He still remembered running through the palace gardens, laughing at the bizarre looks they got from the guards and not caring about the green that stained their fine silk clothing. 

049. Stripes 

Longshot knew she loved it when he kissed along her stripes, as much as she tried to protest.

050. Breaking the Rules

"You got something to say to me, water peasant?"

"Yeah, I've got something to say to you, scar face!

"What did you call me?!"

"…Was that going too far?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Sorry. Would 'fire brat' be better."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Yeah, I've got something to say to you, fire brat!"

_REVIEW._


	7. 51 to 60

_Okay, some really LONG sections in here. xD They're mostly funny, though, due to me being in a generally happy mood as of late, so enjoy! _

_51. Bwahahaha, if you've never played full-contact Capture the Flag, I highly suggest it._

_52. Feel free to try out at home. (contains Smellershot)_

_53. Poor Iroh. D: (contains Tokka)_

_54. Ah, I've heard weirder fairy tales. (contains Tokka)_

_55. His comrades, of course, being mostly Earth Kingdom._

_56. Hindsight is 20/20. (contains Tokka)_

_57. This is Ursa, in case you didn't catch it._

_58. Teee, more silly Longshot. (contains Smellershot)_

_59. I figure Mai as a very possessive type. (contains Maiko, SLIGHT Zutara)_

_60. This one is very imaginable. (contains Tokka)_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Trozai (TreexOzai) would be canon.**

051. Sport

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow and gawking at the 4 teenagers.

They were all on the ground, Katara pinned by her shoulders underneath Aang, and Toph sitting on top of Sokka's back. Sokka and Katara were struggling to be free. About 10 metres apart, there were two sticks poking up haphazardly out of the ground. One had a grayish item tied around the top that looked suspiciously like a dirty sock, and the other had a waterskin secured around the top.

"Playing Capture the Flag," Toph said amicably, elbowing Sokka in the gut as he nearly toppled her over. His arms flailed blindly around on the ground. "No bending allowed, full contact. Sokka and Aang against Katara and me."

"We try to get their flag to our stick and they try to get our flag to theirs," Aang said, struggling against the thrashing girl.

Katara took advantage of the talking to kick him… between the legs. He groaned and rolled off her, and she scrambled up, taking off with a slight limp towards the grayish sock-thing.

Toph cheered as Katara snatched the stick and started sprinting back to the other side, bouncing up and down on Sokka slightly and making him groan in pain. Sokka's flailing arms caught Katara's ankle, and she went down hard, landing with a puff of dust. She groaned and started to crawl towards the waterskin-stick.

Aang, having just regained movement of his limbs, started after Katara. She scrabbled faster, accidently kicking Aang, who was right behind her, in the jaw. He stopped and clutched his jaw, squawking in pain, and Katara crawled to their flag, planting the other flag firmly in the ground.

She cheered, exhaustion edging her voice, and collapsed on the ground. Toph cheered and rolled off Sokka, who stayed lying on the ground.

Aang, still clutching his jaw, smiled at the prince. "Wanna play?"

Zuko stared a moment. His pale face broke into a grin. "I'm on the guys' team."

052. Deep in Thought

"Longshot," Smellerbee called, looking at the archer. He was staring off into space, arms and legs folded.

"Loooongshooooot," she sang, waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't move.

She lifted up his coolie hat. "LONGSHOT!" she yelled into his ear. He didn't even blink.

"I'm going to jump off this tree if you don't answer me," she threatened, walking to the edge of the branch. She made a motion to jump off, but didn't. She looked back. His expression hadn't changed one bit.

She poked his cheeks. She pulled his ears. She slapped him across the face. She poked him in the stomach. No response.

She studied him, her face pouting in frustration. Then, an idea stole over her features. She grinned deviously. She leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back, smiling, sure it had worked. She looked at him. He hadn't moved one muscle.

"AUGH, YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" she screamed, stalking away.

He smiled to himself. Perhaps he should meditate more often.

053. Keeping a Secret

Iroh whistled idly to himself, bustling around camp making dinner. The kids were all off somewhere, presumably training or strategizing or tackling each other.

He smiled to himself. He wished he was as young as they and could play the game of Capture the Flag that they'd grown to adore. It made his nephew less strung out, which he was grateful for. It was a wonder what friends could do.

He looked around, realizing he'd forgotten the seal jerky. He didn't much care for it, but Sokka was near-addicted to it, and the rest of them liked it too. Plus, what was a stew without meat? It was like a day without tea!

He went over to the tent where the Water Tribe warrior slept, knowing he guarded it with his life. He opened the flap, and almost immediately shut it again in horror. 'Tackling each other' was right.

Sokka came out of the tent, shirtless, hair askew. Iroh thanked all the spirits he was still wearing pants. He glowered at Iroh. "You didn't see anything."

"See what?" Iroh said, feigning innocence.

Sokka nodded, and went back inside the tent. Iroh rubbed his temples, furiously trying to get the image out of his mind.

He started back towards the camp, but stopped suddenly. A slight feeling of dread washed over him. He still needed the seal jerky.

054. Tower

A princess, locked away in a tower from the entire world. A handsome prince, riding a valiant steed, comes to rescue her, and they ride off into the sunset, living happily ever after.

Toph always found it slightly ironic that her house was all ground-level, Appa was not a 'valiant steed', and the prince was the son of the chief of a rural tribe.

055. Waiting

The worst part of the battle, any seasoned soldier will tell you, is not the battle itself. It's the calm before the storm, the wait for the first strike, the minutes and hours in which you question everything you've ever known and everything you've ever done.

Zuko found it almost ironic that he felt an overwhelming sense of relief as the signal called, and he, among with his comrades, charged into the fray.

056. Danger Ahead

Sokka got a weird feeling in the pit of the stomach the day they entered Gaoling. A sense that his life was about to change… that the fortune of his life being full of pain, most of it self-inflicted, was about to come true.

He brushed it off as hunger pangs.

057. Sacrifice

The scratchy fabric tore at her pampered skin. Her hands, used to needlepoint and flower arranging, were raw and bloody. Her hair was dirty and unkempt, and she was sure that her feet had never been sorer. She hated begging, and she hated the uncertainty of whether she would eat tonight, or whether she would wake up in the morning at all.

But it was all worth it. It was worth giving up her life, so that the smiling beautiful boy that was hers would live to smile another day.

058. Kick in the Head

"What's wrong with you, Longshot? You look like someone kicked you in the head," Smellerbee asked, studying the archer's face in confusion.

He wiped the dopey grin off his face, and shook his head. She gave him a curious look, then turned back to look out at the sea.

059. No Way Out

Mai saw the flash of compassion and concern in his eyes… not for her, but for her opponent; the Water Girl. Her eyes narrowed. She could see in her eyes the slight realization of what was going through Mai's mind.

She flicked out her stilettos. There was no way the Water Girl was coming out of this unscathed.

060. Rejection

"So, I was thinking, did you maybe want to have dinner sometime?" Sokka said smoothly, leaning on his arm. "Y'know, I cook a mean arctic hen, and-"

"Uh," the girl's eyes widened, and her brown ringlets bounced as she shook her head. "No, thanks, that's alright. I need to be going now." She sped off, and Sokka stood in the dust, his mouth agape.

"I thought for sure I had that one!" Sokka moaned. "Why didn't she say yes?"

"Beats me," Toph murmured, a few large rocks clattering to the ground behind her.

_REVIEW._


	8. 61 to 70

_The seventh installment of my 10-part series. This one took awhile. I lacked motivation. But, hey, here it is! I like most of the ones in here. It's a good section. It's a rather shippy section, too._

_61. Ahh. The irony. (contains Urzai)_

_62. Ooh la la. Heh. I find the image of Bee sewing amusing. (contains Smellershot)_

_63. Close call. (contains Kataang)_

_64. Lawl. She looks sooo innocent… Aang's freaking out, stumbling through his words, no one knows why… (contains Kataang)_

_65. Cute. Idea taken from Crossroads of Destiny. (contains Tokka)_

_66. I seriously imagine this happening. I love this one. (contains Maiko)_

_67. Can't you just imagine Toph smashing the gorram thing? The liuqin is the instrument Iroh played in Tales of Ba Sing se._

_68. LOVE THIS ONE. I purposefully added the line, "Who's gonna make me? MOM?" Y'know. Zuko Alone bit._

_69. Hehe. Did you know that these are actual fruits? Seriously! I got some at the store! (contains slight Smellershot)_

_70. Cactus juice-Sokka never ceases to entertain. (contains slight Kataang and Tokka)_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I'd set all hopes of Taang on fire. Like, I'd dedicate an episode to being anti-Taang. **

061. Fairy Tale

She smiled softly to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror, wearing her wedding gown. She was going to become a princess. Every little girl in the Fire Nation dreamed of becoming a Princess; wearing lavish clothes, living in the palace, treated to a life of luxury, and most importantly, being married to a prince. One day, she could be the Fire Lady. Her breath caught in her throat at that thought.

She was going to live happily ever after, just like all the princesses in the fairy tales she read.

"Ursa, are you ready?" her mother called from outside her room.

She sighed happily. "Yes, Father."

062. Magic

Smellerbee was NOT a bender. No one in her family had ever been. They were seamstresses. Though her specialty was knives, she wasn't half bad with a needle either.

More often than not, she was the one stitching up the tears in the clothing of the other Freedom Fighters. Jet, one day, had even joked that she had 'magic fingers', as he peered at his shirt for the invisible stitches that Smellerbee had come to perfect.

Though, as Longshot found out, many years later under the blankets of their bed, her magic fingers were not only good for sewing.

063. Do Not Disturb

Sokka strolled around the grounds of the Fire Palace. He, along with the rest of the gang, had been invited for Zuko and Mai's wedding, which was in a few nights. For now, however, their time was idle. The scientist in him wanted to inspect the grounds, to see what the Fire Nation was really about.

However, he'd been walking the endless gardens and courtyards for a good hour now and after seeing the turtle-duck pond for what must have been the fifth time, he decided to retire back up to his room. Luckily, their accommodations were near the palace grounds, and he didn't have to walk far to reach them.

He heard a strange noise, sort of a deep, weird noise, coming from the general direction of their rooms. He quirked an eyebrow as the noise got louder as he turned the corners towards his room.

Suddenly, just as the noise sounded as if it were only a few yards away, Toph popped up in front of him. "Sokka, lets go for a walk," she said chirpily, clamping onto his arm and steering him back in the direction from which he came.

"But I've just been walking around for like an hour," he whined.

"Well, I haven't," she shrugged.

He sighed and complied, forgetting quickly about the strange noises.

Toph inwardly sighed. _'Katara, Aang, you two owe me big time. _

064. Multitasking

It always filled Aang with slight horror and awe how easily Katara could debate calmly and intelligently while running her leg up and down his teasingly, never missing a beat.

065. Horror

Toph clung onto Sokka's arm tightly as they soared over the fields of Ba Sing Se. Her sightless eyes were wide open with what was presumably fear, and the death grip she had on his arm was beginning to cut off circulation.

"Toph, don't worry, you're not going to fall," Aang chirped cheerily. "Appa would never let that happen."

"Until we get the saddle back, I'm not taking any risks," she snapped, voice laced with a sharpness that they were used to.

"It's really not that bad, Toph," Sokka said, looking down at the small, frightened girl beside him.

"I'm not letting go of you, if that's what you're getting at," she snapped. Her cheeks were pink from the rushing wind.

He shrugged. "Alright, whatever, just try not to amputate my arm."

A small grin stole onto her face, as she clung to Sokka for 'protection'.

066. Traps

His golden eyes glared at her suspiciously as she sauntered over to him.

"Nice to see you too," she drawled, sitting down across from him.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I haven't seen you for three years, I thought we could catch up a little," she shrugged.

His eyes narrowed. "How do I know you're not another one of Azula's traps?"

She smiled uncharacteristically, her face almost transforming with the simple expression. "I'll guess you'll just have to trust me."

067. Playing the Melody

"So, I smashed the stupid thing," Toph said, ending her story. The gang gawped at her.

"What do you mean, 'smashed'?" Katara cried.

"Smashed. Threw it against a wall. I wasn't expecting it to break so easily," she shrugged, grinning.

"And that's why we don't let Toph near liuqins," Sokka concluded, grinning.

"You know, interestingly enough, a similar event happened with Zuko…" Iroh said, grinning at his nephew.

The prince reddened. "I didn't smash a liuqin," he muttered.

"No, you melted a sungi horn," he chuckled deeply.

"Ah, the two nobles, so refined in their ways," Katara said, mock-wonderingly.

"Yet so violent against defenseless instruments," Aang laughed.

068. Hero

Zuko walked through Ba Sing Se. He kept his gaze trained on the ground, purposefully ignoring the surprised and curious glances that flitted across his face.

He heard a shriek, and he looked up instinctively. A little girl, about 4 or 5, was crying, as two older boys, about 8 or 9, held a cloth doll high over her head, laughing. She was jumping for it, and wailing like mad.

"I'm gonna set it on fire," one of the older boys jeered at her, crossing his arms.

"No! Not Ping!" he wailed, tears streaming down her face. "Give her back, Ako! Give her back!"

"Who's gonna make me? _Mom?_" the other boy, Ako, jeered, waving the doll tauntingly, and the two boys laughed harder as the little girl started to sob.

She lashed out, kicking Ako in the shin. He yelped and dropped the doll. The girl scurried to get her, and started to run. But the other boy grabbed her by the collar.

Ako glared at her, looming over her. He pulled his arm back, as if to punch her, and she flinched away. But the punch never came. Ako looked angrily over his shoulder to see who had stopped him, and his expression quickly turned to one of fear as he saw the much older scarred teen towering over him.

"Leave her alone," he said coldly, staring him down.

Ako wrenched his arm away, eyeing the scar with fear. "C'mon, Suka, let's get outta here," he muttered, casting a look over his shoulder as he and his friend ran away.

The little girl stared up at Zuko in surprise and wonder. He looked down at her, his face softening. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She nodded mutely, clutching Ping to her chest.

Zuko nodded. "Good." He began to walk away from the girl, but was stopped.

She grabbed hold of his hand, and when he turned around she pulled him down to her level, so that he was crouching. She smiled warmly at him, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you," she chirped, grinning happily at him.

"…No problem," Zuko said, dumbfounded.

She waved goodbye, and ran away, giggling and rocking her doll. Zuko stood, a soft smile across his face, and began to walk again.

069. Annoyance

When they were young, it always infuriated Smellerbee that Longshot always managed to get the last lychee nut in the bowl. She would pout and grumble and whine, but he would never give it up.

Then, one day, when they were teenagers, he let her have it. She wasn't sure which was more irritating; not getting the lychee nut, or not understanding why she did get it.

070. 67

"Two out of three benders agree, I'm not a bender," Sokka laughed, swishing around the clear liquid in his mug cheerfully.

"Who's the third?" Toph asked, smirking.

"I am," Sokka nodded with conviction. "Those other guys are WRONG."

"Who were the other two?" Katara asked, frowning slightly.

"67!" he yelled in delight.

Aang quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"2 out of 3 equals 67... You're so dumb, Aang… you probably don't even know that Katara likes you!" Sokka laughed hysterically, pounding the table.

Katara and Aang turned deep red, looking at each other in horror.

Toph laughed easily. "So true. I think that we should get cactus juice more often."

Sokka jabbed Toph in the forehead. "_I_ think that you're pretty."

Her eyes widened, flushing. "What?!"

He sat back in his chair, satisfied. "Yep, definitely 67."

_REVIEW._


	9. 71 to 80

_Part 8. This one took a looong time. Overall I like it quite a bit._

_71. Ah, couldn't think of one that REALLY FIT for this one. Oh well, this one works too. (contains Maiko)_

_72. Hehe. The Blind Bandit and the Angry Jerk unite!_

_73. This one's sort of a summary of how I view Sokka's relationships. (contains Tokka)_

_74. Buahahaha. This is sort of a companion piece to #13._

_75. TOTALLY picture this one happening. xDD _

_76. Sweeet. :3 (contains Maiko)_

_77. Aang's gonna have whiplash now. (contains Kataang)_

_78. This was originally with Ozai's Angels and Zuko, but I deciced that I liked the Freedom Fighters better. (contains Smellershot)_

_79. Poor Sokka. I almost felt bad writing this one because the noobish writers always portray Sokka as being nothing but a glutton._

_80. This sums up Smellershot for me. (contains Smellershot)_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, that entire trailer at Comicon would be about Maiko, not just two seconds.**

071. Obsession

Zuko was in the library of the Palace. He'd started to go there, not for a great love of literature and knowledge, but simply to get away from the three women who had come again into his life.

'Uncle was right,' he mused silently. 'A little tranquility does a person good.'

"So this is where you've been hiding," a voice said suddenly. He nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. He looked up wildly to see a woman standing there, her robed arms folded under her chest. She was just-barely smiling at him, barely detectable on her porcelain face.

"Mai," he said, nodding at her. He turned his face back down to the scroll he had propped open, willing her to leave.

"You know, Azula's been trying to find your hidey-hole for nearly two weeks," she drawled casually. "It's all she's been doing… she thinks you're plotting a grand escape, or something. She never thought to look in the library, though. She thinks you're an idiot."

"So why are you here?" he asked mildly. The 'idiot' comment didn't surprise him; he was starting to think similarly of himself.

"Why are you?" she returned. He looked up at her. She was quirking an eyebrow at him.

"To get away from Azula," he said. Wasn't that obvious?

He smiled her invisible smile again. "Me, too."

072. Mischief Managed

"But the question is: how do we get it to look like Sokka did it?"

"Oh, ye of little imagination. Think carefully, Zuko."

"…We put his boomerang by it?"

"Too obvious. Katara's smarter than that."

"… We put meat by it?"

"Sokka wouldn't abandon meat, even if it was on the ground."

"…Footprints!"

"Exactly. Now, you go get the bowl of warm water, and I'll go get his boots."

073. I Can't

Sokka dropped his bag on the ground as they reached the pier. A large boat, Water Tribe, was docked there. Smiling faces looked out at him, and called him over. He smiled. He was going home.

The gang was there to see him off. Even Zuko had managed to get away from his royal duties.

Katara tackled him in a tight hug. Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes. "Sokka, we'll miss you," she sniffled, squeezing the breath out of him.

He made a choking sound, and she released him with a slight laugh. He grinned at his little sister. "I'm only going away for half a year, Katara," he laughed good-naturedly.

Aang grinned broadly at him. "Doesn't mean we won't miss you." Sokka grabbed him by the neck and gave him a hard noogie. Aang cried out in pain, laughing.

Zuko strode up to him, and stared at him levelly. "Water peasant."

"Fire brat," Sokka replied coolly, staring back at him.

Zuko's face broke out into a smile. "Don't stay too long."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sokka smirked.

Toph punched him soundly in the arm. Sokka was quietly pleased that he only flinched a little. "Don't forget about us, Meathead."

"Like I could," he laughed. He spread his arms out widely, and the group tackled him in a huge hug.

After they broke up, Toph looked up at him seriously. "I mean it, don't forget about me. Don't go chasing some Water Tribe floozy 'cause I'm not there." There was a fierce sort of desperation in her voice that brought a smile to his face.

He hugged her separately, burying his face into her mass of black hair. "I could never."

074. Are You Challenging Me?

"Hey, Iroh, you know, I'm not bad at Pai Sho myself."

"Is that a fact? Well then, would you like to play me?"

"I'd love to."

075. Mirror

Katara frowned at the mirror. She poked and pushed at her hair, she straightened her dress, she tried different angles, but no matter what she did, that crease of consternation between her eyebrows would not go away.

"Whassa matter?" Toph said lazily, shuffling into the room. She was still dressed in her underclothes, and her hair had taken on a life of its own.

"Did you just wake up?" Katara scolded, still studying herself in the mirror.

"Does that really matter right now?" Toph yawned. "Anyways, what are you stressing over?"

"These stupid Fire Nation clothes," she huffed, staring at herself angrily in the mirror. "They don't… fit right."

"They fit fine," Toph sighed in exasperation. She'd heard this one before. "If Aang's staring hadn't tipped you off…"

Katara seemed to not hear this last comment. "I don't know… they just don't… LOOK right."

"Well, stop fussing in front of the mirror. It's annoying," Toph sighed.

"I can't help it," Katara grumbled sheepily. "It's there; I have to look in it."

Toph shifted into a steady stance and swiftly Earthbended a small rock into the mirror, shattering it. She smiled cheerfully at Katara, who was now gawping at her in horror. "Now, it's not!"

076. Broken Pieces

Mai was broken. She was fragile and unsteady, and he had dropped her.

Now, sitting in the shade of the apple tree, he was putting her back together.

077. Test

"Say, Aang," Toph suddenly said loudly.

Aang looked around curiously. "What?"

Toph walked up to the young Avatar. She stared him in the eyes, a feat she'd been able to master with uncanny accuracy. "Katara's taking a bath, naked, in the stream right now."

Aang's eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropping open. Toph waited a moment, a look of slight concentration on his face. Then she smiled sweetly at him and walked away, a bounce in her step.

"What are you gaping at, Aang?" Katara's voice asked kindly to his left. His head whipped around so fast you could almost hear the vertebrae cracking. His face saddened a bit as he saw she was fully clothed and dry.

078. Drink

"Come ON, Longshot. It's just cactus juice. It won't kill you."

"C'mon, have a little fun."

"Lighten up! You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

He raised an eyebrow at Jet, who smiled sheepishly at him.

"I knew you were too much of a wimp to drink."

Smellerbee suddenly leant over and brushed his hair aside, putting her mouth to his ear. His eyes widened suddenly, and he seized the cup and drained it in one gulp. They all whooped with excitement as he set the cup back down, scrunching his face up slightly. Smellerbee leant back into her chair, satisfaction dancing across her face.

079. Starvation

"Guys… go on without me…" Sokka fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. "I can't go on… too… hungry…"

Katara turned around, sighing. "It's been half an hour since lunch, Sokka."

"EXACTLY," he cried out, clutching at her skirt.

She raised an eyebrow and lightly kicked him off of her. "Fine, stay here, we'll just go to Toph's house by ourselves. Y'know, where there are three-course meals, prepared by professional, world-class chefs…?"

Sokka sprang up, miraculously cured. "I can go on."

"What a trooper," Katara deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

080. Words

"Smellerbee, I-" he began, but she cut him off with a soft, long kiss.

She smiled at him once they broke away. "I know."

_REVIEW._


	10. 81 to 90

_Part 9! I took a long break from this, but a flash of inspiration and a LOT of boredom hit me, so I finished it up._

_81. I don't like this one much. Maybe you do. (contains Tokka)_

_82. I LOVE this one. Hehe. It's so cute. (contains Smellershot)_

_83. Some things never change… Pakku, for example. (contains Pakkana)_

_84. This one was highly conceivable before Season 3 actually started. (contains Maiko)_

_85. I kind of like this pairing… I'd just need to see it in the show to actually support it. _

_86. Sokka's thought process amuses me. _

_87. Teehee. This is the first one I wrote after watching 301-309. (contains Maiko)_

_88. This happened to me. I was Smellerbee in this case._

_89. D'aww, cute. (contains Tokka)_

_90. I love the concept of a Jet-Smellerbee-Longshot love triangle. (contains Smellerjet and Smellershot)_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. You may think I do, because ALL MY PAIRINGS ARE WORKING OUT! But, uh, I don't.**

081. Pen and Paper

Toph hated books and scrolls. Well, no, she didn't hate them. She didn't hate what was in them. She just hated how they were presented… how only the seeing could use them.

She hated how he loved them so much. He would come home from the library, arms full of paper, nearly toppling over. He would spend hours poring over them. He would be still. He would be silent. In her world, he was invisible.

One day, she complained to him of this, partly because of actual dislike, but also partly because of boredom and loneliness. He smiled at her, and sat down beside her. He unrolled a scroll in front of them, and his voice, sweet and clear, would read the words out loud to her.

Then, an hour later, when his voice was raspy and thin, she'd shove him away softly; not with intent, but with appreciation. She'd roll the scroll and give it back to him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and whispering her thanks in his ear.

This became almost routine: Sokka would bring a new scroll home, Toph would complain, he would read to her, she would shove and kiss him. After awhile, Sokka just stopped going to the library; she didn't need an excuse to be with him anymore.

082. Can You Hear Me?

It was dark. His head was swimming, his thoughts foggy. A familiar voice was saying something, 1000 miles away. He had a vague notion that he was lying on his back.

What… happened? He was play-fighting with… a girl… who was she? The last thing he remembered was a gloved fist flying towards his face.

The voice became sharper and more distinct. He opened his eyes, squinting against the sudden rush of light that invaded his vision. His vision became clearer and the voice became louder. He realized, with a slight bemusement, that the voice was right above him. He focused, with difficulty, on the sight above him. A girl, the same one from the memory, was looking down at him, her coarse brown hair framing her worried expression.

"Longshot? Longshot, can you hear me?" She kept saying the words over and over, her mouth forming the words. The girl had nice lips… full and pouty.

She had a very lovely face, altogether… Bright wide eyes, a delicate nose, and soft-looking skin…

"You…" he managed to say. Her eyes widened, a small hopeful desperate smile gracing her face. He smiled lazily in spite of himself. "You are so beautiful."

The girl's eyes widened even further, her smile dropping into a gape, and a hot red blush stole over her face. A boy came in and sat beside her, a long piece of wild grass dangling from his lip. He looked down at him. "So, what's the damage?"

The girl tore her eyes away from the smiling fool, the blush still heavy over her cheeks. "I think he's taken some injury to the head."

083. Heal

Pakku drew in a low hiss of pain, clutching at his shoulder. The warm stickiness of blood touched his hand through the tear of his parka. His opponent, Kajut, stood victorious, smirking down at him. "Guess you'll have to train up more, little brother," he sneered, turning around and walking away.

Pakku's eyes narrowed, and he made to get up, but a hand held him down. He looked around to see an angry-looking girl glaring down at him. "Don't even think about moving in this condition."

"Kana!" he said, eyes wide with surprise for a moment. Almost immediately, they narrowed in scorn. "I don't need help from some girl," he spat.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't try and save your dignity, you've already lost it."

He glared at her for a moment, and then turned his face away, pulling the collar of his parka open to reveal the deep cut. "Fine."

She sighed loudly, and bended some water over to his shoulder. It began to glow as she moved her hands over his shoulder, and it sunk in. The cut glowed for a moment, and then it was gone, as if he'd never had it. She stood, and he stood as well. She stared at him expectantly. He turned around swiftly and began walking away.

"What, you're not even going to thank me?" she huffed, spreading her arms out in indignation.

He turned his head slightly so that he could look at her out of the corner of his eye. "No." He continued to walk.

But she wasn't going to allow that. She stormed up to him, and walked in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks. She was livid. "What kind of a jerk doesn't thank someone for healing them?"

"A jerk like me, apparently," he said coolly, staring her in the eyes.

"You are such a… URGH!" she groaned, throwing her hands in the air, and began to stalk off. He grabbed her shoulder, and she turned around, her eyes dancing dangerously. "What now?"

He seized her other shoulder, and after a slight squeal of indignation, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. It only lasted a moment; he pulled away and walked off, as if nothing had happened.

She goggled after him, stunned silent. She slowly raised a hand to her lips, and touched them, as if to feel if they were any different. Realization of what just happened seemed to have struck her, and she hurried away, a hot blush stealing over her face.

084. Out Cold

"Awww, they're so cute together," a giggling voice said from behind him. He could feel Ty Lee's mischievous smirk on him. He flushed and pretended that he hadn't already heard that once in his life from her, many years ago.

"I'm just carrying her on my lizard," he said gruffly. He involuntarily tightened his arms around her, her head bobbing lazily with the movements of the beast.

"Still," she continued slyly, "We could have just stopped to make camp while she slept."

"Yeah, tell that to Azula," he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't allow it, "Azula called from in front of them.

Zuko turned to smirk at Ty Lee. "See?"

"Why refuse little Zuzu the pleasure?" Azula finished, a laugh in her voice.

085. Spiral

Teo laughed gaily as they spun through the air, whooping and cheering as they made loop after loop.

"Alright back there, Toph?" he shouted over the wind.

"Pull over right now!" she screamed, knuckles white on the handlebars. Her normally pale face was tinted a sickly green, and her eyes were wide with terror.

"Go faster, you say?" he yelled, laughing.

"No, you idiot, STOP!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Alright, we're going faster!"

Sokka paused from the schematics he was looking over as a faraway shrill scream broke through the silence. He looked at Teo's father. "What was that?"

He shrugged. "Beats me."

086. Seeing Red

"Sokka…"

The voice was faraway. He could ignore it. Sleep was more important.

"Sokka…"

The voice was getting closer. He ignored it. Nothing was taking his sleep away.

"SOKKA!"

Suddenly, the voice was right beside him. He snapped awake, looking groggily for who had disturbed his slumber.

It was a reddish blur, with pale skin and black hair.

His mind quickly reached a conclusion: Firebender.

He swiftly reached for a weapon. His boomerang, his machete, a rock, anything. His hand found a stick, and he began beating the figure with it, screaming wildly.

Suddenly, the ground below him shot up and propelled him into the sky. 'That's strange,' he thought, 'The ground doesn't usually do that.'

Quickly, gravity took over.

He landed on the ground with a thump, and no sooner had he touched the ground than the Firebender had placed a foot on top of his chest. He looked up to see the Firebender. She was young, probably around 12 or 13… She looked very familiar. He noticed that the foot on top of his chest was bare, and it was dusty.

His mind suddenly shuddered to a halt as he reached a horrible conclusion: this was no Firebender. This was WORSE than a Firebender. This was Toph.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" she yelled, grinding her foot into his chest and making him lose his breath.

087. Food

She wrinkled her nose slightly at the dish almost unnoticeably. He caught it. "What?" he murmured lowly, not making eye contact.

"Does Earth Kingdom food always taste so bland?" she sighed.

He paused a moment. "Yes. I guess it's bland if you munch on Fire Flakes constantly."

She grinned, again, almost unnoticeably, her pale eyes narrowing coyly at him. "What can I say? I like a little fire."

088. Pain

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she wailed, her kohl-rimmed eyes wide in horror. "Are you okay?"

He clutched his wrist, his mouth tight in a grimace. He nodded, letting out a low hiss of air.

"I'm sorry… I thought you'd resist!" she moaned.

His eyes stared at her incredulously.

She pouted. "I know it was a sneak attack."

089. Through the Fire

She had screamed and yelled at him, taunted him at his lowest points, berated and bruised him countless times… and he had stuck through it all. And now, she was curled up in his arms, warm and small and harmless-looking.

"Hey, Toph?"

"Mmm?"

"How come you were so mean to me when we first met?"

Her cheek, which was resting against his chest, rose in a smile. "I had to make sure you could handle me."

090. Triangle

Longshot wondered if Jet knew that he was part of another love triangle, besides the Avatar and the Water Tribe girl.

He wondered if he noticed the lovelorn glances thrown his way nearly every spare moment.

He wondered if he'd take her away from him.

Most of all, he wondered whether she could ever love him like she loved Jet.

_REVIEW._


	11. 91 to 100

_END! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I finished it. 11,251 words in all, not including opening notes, disclaimers, introductions, or ending notes. MY GOD. That's… long. D: I'm glad I finished it! It was really fun._

_91. This one came out of watching Titanic just before I started writing, admittedly. (slight Maiko)_

_92. I loved The Beach. I also love the friendship between Ty Lee and Mai… I didn't really get to do much of that. _

_93. A thought that occurred to me. Like father, like daughter…_

_94. He must get so tired of hearing that…_

_95. A la Lake Laogai. (contains Tokka)_

_96. Bahaha. I'm such a hack, I kinda stole this from Ouran. Just a little. (contains Smellershot)_

_97. I tried to make Mai NOT sound like she was a cutty-emo. D: (contains Maiko)_

_98. --; Do I really need to say much on this one?_

_99. Hehe. I love Zuko when he's not angsty, just a regular dumb teenage boy. (contains slight Maiko.)_

_100. I always get this feeling. I thought it was a good way to end the drabble series, referencing the end of the real series._

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Ursa would be brought into the story LIKENOW. (I've seen up to 309.)**

091. Drowning

Mai stared forward. She wasn't looking at anything in particular. Her mother was chatting quietly and chuckling beside her, smiling serenely at the ladies she was gossiping with. It was yet another social function that Mai had been dragged along to, to 'protect her father's image'. They were supposed to be the perfect little family, and hence, she was the perfect little girl. In fine society, perfect little girls didn't talk. They didn't laugh naturally. They didn't grin. They didn't relax. They were living dolls, living miniatures of their mothers, who were fine ladies of society.

She, to put it lightly, was bored.

She absently felt her sleeves, frowning ever-so-slightly when she didn't feel the comforting outline of her blades. She'd almost snuck them in this time, but her mother was getting smarter: she'd pat down Mai before they left the house, and once out of the house, she'd hound her, watching her every move, not letting her take out a hidden blade. Perfect little girls didn't like weapons.

Her fists balled slightly. She felt a surge of hatred and bitterness towards her father. Why did he have to look so insufferably perfect? Why did SHE have to look so perfect? She wasn't perfect. She wasn't some made-up doll, who would remain silent and smiling 'til you pulled the string on her back.

A loud crash interrupted her train of angry thoughts. She turned her head slightly, letting her trained expression of polite interest fall to one of curiosity. She was met with the sight of Zuko, stammering and red, apologizing profusely to a waiter who he'd carelessly walked into. Everyone's heads turned back, most with expressions of exasperation and displeasure. "Not very graceful for a prince, is he?" one of the younger ladies at the table said, hiding her conspiratory smirk with her fan.

"An Li!" her mother chided gently. Her mouth was twisted, caught between disapproval and scorn. Mai knew she was thinking the same thing.

Mai allowed herself a small smile; a true smile, not the fake one that all the people in this room put on like they put on jewelry. It was good to see that he was just as human as she felt.

092. All That I Have

Princess Azula was spoiled. She had every luxury money could afford, all the servants she could ever need, and the finest accommodations in the world. She would scream and yell for something, it'd be brought to her. A simple frown could shape the world to her whims.

Yet, as she noted when she was very young, there was a strange thing that she missed, down in the pit of her stomach, when she'd watch her two 'friends', Mai and Ty Lee, play. She did not personally care about them much; they were simple guards, her personal cronies. They did care for each other, though, that was plain. Though the two girls seemed polar opposites, a rare smile and a unusual content would settle onto their faces as they frolicked together, seeming to balance each other out perfectly.

She yearned for that feeling, for true friendship, not merely a strategic alliance… As she grew older, she learned that all the luxuries in the world that she had at the tips of her fingers could not compare to the simple love between two people that she could not understand or acquire, no matter how many tantrums she threw.

093. Give Up

Toph knew it was easier to give up. She knew it was easier to just submit to her parent's wishes, to be the girl that they wanted her to be, to stop Earthbending, to stop trying. She knew that they were never going to give up, trying to get her to submit.

She wouldn't. It wasn't in her blood.

094. Last Hope

"Aang, you're the last hope to the world! You must do what you were destined to do! You must right the wrong!"

"…Sokka, I'm not going to take your hat back from Katara."

"And why not?!"

095. Advertisement

She huffed. "You know, I could have put it up by myself."

She heard the grin in his voice. "Sure."

"I could have!" she said roughly, her face twisting into a scowl.

"I know," he said, the smile still ringing in every syllable.

"I'm not a helpless little blind girl! I can beat you up any day!" she yelled.

"And you often DO beat me up every day," he noted with humour. "Toph, I know you're not helpless."

"Then why did you ASSUME I couldn't do it by myself? Why did you think that I needed YOU to put up advertisements?" she demanded.

"Crazy idea: maybe I just wanted hang out with you away from Aang and Katara," he said mildly.

Her mouth, which was already open to make another retort, froze and was silent. She shut it, a light blush coming over her cheeks. "Oh."

He paused a moment. "Or maybe I thought you couldn't do it," he said loftily.

"I CAN!" she screeched. He chuckled to himself as the girl beside him started ranting and waving her arms wildly.

096. In the Storm

She scowled at him. "You tell anyone and I'll kill you."

He smirked at her. Her scowl deepened. "I mean it, Longshot, I will gut you so quick-"

Her threat was cut off by a loud clap of thunder. She squealed and burrowed deeper into his embrace.

097. Safety First

She hissed lowly, clutching at her hand. She took a glance down at it. Crimson stained her fingertips. She groaned. Her mother was going to wonder where she got another cut on her hand. Somehow, she thought the 'I was climbing a tree' excuse would not work twice, especially after the verbal beating she got about how proper little girls did not climb trees.

She looked up to see if she had hit her mark. Surely enough, she had: the knife was embedded deeply into the tree trunk. She sighed, looking down at her stinging hand. Is this what they meant when they said that perfection is painful?

"You should wear gloves," a voice said from behind her. She whipped round frantically, but relaxed when she saw the crown prince frowning at her.

"Advice would have been nice before I sliced my hand open," she said dryly, mentally cursing the blush she felt staining the tops of her ears. "How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough," he shrugged. He walked over and gripped her hand to examine it, frowning in displeasure at the ugly cut across her palm. The blush migrated down to her cheeks, and she nearly swore in frustration.

He dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He tied it neatly around her hand. "There." He straightened up to look at her, still frowning. "You really should get some gloves, though. Your mom is going to catch on soon if you keep cutting yourself."

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose," she grumbled, turning her face away and pulling her hand away from his.

"I know, but still…" he trailed off awkwardly. She looked at him. Now he was looking away. "It'd be bad if you stopped coming to knife-fighting classes."

She stared at him for a moment. Was that a blush? _"No, stop deluding yourself,"_ she told herself silently. She held her hand up at face level. "Uh, thanks for this."

He smiled awkwardly at her. "No problem. Bye." He nearly sped away.

She sighed and looked down at the bandage. If this was what she was going to get every time she cut herself accidentally, she wasn't sure that she wanted to start wearing gloves.

098. Puzzle

"I just don't get girls," Sokka sighed in aggravation. "I mean, one minute, they're totally into you. The next, they're kicking you in the face! How was I supposed to know that she knew karate?"

Katara sighed. "You groped her, Sokka."

"That's totally besides the point!" he cried.

099. Solitude

"I need to be alone. I need to think," Mai sighed, massaging her temples.

"Can I be alone with you?" he pleaded.

She looked at him. "…That's not 'alone', Zuko."

He sighed. "I know."

100. Relaxation

In a way, Aang missed the insanity of it all. Travelling every day, fighting for their lives more than often, plotting to overthrow the largest empire on the planet when they were just kids…

Relaxation was really no fun.

_Thanks for reading! It's been really fun, and I hope you enjoyed my writing! Please, if you've got the time, tell me what you did and didn't like. Critique is always appreciated! Please try to stay away from stuff like, "I HATE TOKKA OMG YOU SUCK." Critique me as a WRITER, not as a fan. _


End file.
